The Following
by ItaSaku1
Summary: What were you to do if someone was out to get you, someone was behind every corner that you took, they were in the shadows just watching you. Someone stronger than a Loup garoux. This someone not knowing that you know that they're stalking you. VivXGabe
1. Character Page

**Disclaimer: Blood and Chocolate does not belong to me, it belongs to Annette Curtis Klause.**

The Following

Character Page:

**Gabriel:** Black hair, blue eyes, Vivian's mate, Alpha leader, owns a Harley, twenty five years old, Loup garoux, lives in Vermont, has sisters who are triplets, father left when he found out his mother was carrying triplets, own inn where the pack now lives, muscular built, arrogant and a bit of a jerk, very protective of the ones he truly cares for, living with Vivian Gandillon.

**Vivian Gandillon:** Golden hair, Green eyes, Gabriel's mate, Loup garoux, seventeen years old, Queen bitch (alpha female), only child, artist, still in school, lives in Vermont, living with Gabriel, learning to drive, love hate relationship with her mother, childhood friend of the five, niece of Rudy, only child of Esme and Ivan.

**Ivan Gandillon:** _DECEASED,_ former pack leader/alpha, husband/mate of Esme, father of Vivian Gandillon, killed in fire by Sheriff burning down inn, Loup garoux.

**Esme Gandillon:** Blond hair, former Queen bitch (alpha female), widow of Ivan Gandillon, had many flings after her husband/mates death, Tomas's lover, mother of Vivian Gandillon, hyper active, angered with her daughter easily, love hate relationship with her daughter, Loup garoux, Vivian is her only child, lives in Vermont.

**Tomas:** Esme's lover/mate, cooks, very kind and nice, Loup garoux, flirtatious when it comes to Esme, tries hard to make Vivian see that he's good for Esme.

_**The five:**_

**Rafe:** _DECEASED, TRAITOR, _killed by Aiden with silver bullet, Astrids play thing, flirts with Vivian, trouble maker. Loup garoux

**Ulf:** Son of Astrid, shy loves to cheer up Vivian, kind, bulky, jokester. Loup garoux.

**Gregor, Finn, Willem:** Jokesters, bulky, energetic, extremely cocky and sings to Vivian when she's down. Loup garoux

**Astrid:** _DECEASED, TRAITOR, _red hair, mother of Ulf, Rafe's lover, Loup garoux, framed Vivian for murders she never did. Killed by Gabriel by him breaking her neck.

**Lucian:** Father of Rafe, became a heavily drunk (more so then before) after finding out what Rafe did. Loup garoux.

**Persia:** Loup garoux, elderly woman, known as Aunt Persia, does witch craft as humans (meat) would say, can see glimpses of the future, medicine woman/healer.

_**Amoeba: **_

**Aiden:** Meat boy, Vivian's former boyfriend, Human, wears all black.

**Jem:** Vivian's former friend, Meat boy, human, shy and outgoing, Aiden's friend

**Bingo:** Vivian's former friend, meat-girl, human, not afraid to speak her mind, Aiden's friend.

**Kelly:** Vivian's nemesis, Aiden's girlfriend, attention grabber, human, meat-girl, wears all black, spoiled, rich, rotten and snobby.

**Please R&R!**

**~ItaSaku1**


	2. Worrying and Relaxation

**Disclaimer: Blood and Chocolate does not belong to me, it belongs to Annette Curtis Klause.**

The Following

Chapter one: Worrying and Relaxation

Seventeen year old Vivian Gandillon slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the time on her digital clock that sat upon her dresser top, it read three seventeen in the morning, way too early to be up. Sighing to herself she turned her head away from the clock and buried it back into the warm chest of the man who slept beside her, after about five minutes of trying to sleep she decided that she just couldn't fall back to sleep.

Slowly edging herself from the bed so she wouldn't wake up her sleeping mate Vivian walked out of their bedroom shutting the door silently behind her. She had one thing in mind to do so early in the morning. Walking to the kitchen she went to the counter and grabbed her paints off of it, opening up the cabinet above the sink she grabbed her brushes and jug of water, once she had everything that she needed she walked to the spare room and started painting a mural on the wall, she was so engrossed in her work that she didn't realize the presence in the door way watching her, until he made himself know.

"Vivian, sweetheart, it's four in the morning; you should be in bed not up." Stopping what she was doing she looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of her mate.

"I know, but I couldn't get back to sleep once I had woken up. I didn't want to wake you, so I decided to come here and paint." Vivian stopped what she was doing and walked into the open arms of her mate.

"That's very thoughtful of you. Even though, you should have at least tried harder to get back to sleep, you have two hours until you have to get up and ready for school." Vivian smiled up at her mate staring into his blue eyes.

"No I don't, the snowstorm outside has made it too dangerous for anyone to go to school, the roads are too dangerous to be out and about in." Walking back to her room with her mate in tow she got back under the warmth of the comforters that lay upon their bed.

"Oh really? When did the school contact you?" Laughing at his antics Vivian gave him a short reply.

"While you were sleeping."

"Oh…" Was his reply.

"Just oh? I don't get a really are you telling me the truth?" Vivian looked into the eyes of her chuckling mate.

"No sweetheart, you don't, I'm just surprised I didn't hear the phone ringing that is all." He said pulling her down to lie on his warm shirtless chest.

"Gabriel you were sleeping, you've been extremely tired lately with all the stuff you've been doing for the pack, you're the alpha male you need your rest more than anyone does. It was just a phone call."

"I know, I just worry, I mean what if you were harmed, I wouldn't have heard it because I would have been sleeping." Gabriel looked into the green eyes of his mate stroking her golden hair with worry in his eyes as he voiced his concern.

"Gabe, I know for a fact that you would be able to hear if something like that were to happen to me. Now enough worrying and lets go to bed, after all since I have no school tomorrow that means we can sleep in and spend the day together."

"Okay, goodnight Vivian, I love you."

"Night night, I love you too." And with her head on Gabriel's muscular chest and her arms around his torso she fell asleep, Gabriel watched her sleep until he felt his eyes start to droop in tiredness, he pulled her tighter against him and buried his head in her hair at the top of her head and closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

* * *

><p>"Finn, I don't think we're supposed to be in here, let alone doing this, this is Gabriel's and Vivian's house." Ignoring his friend, Finn just kept walking. "Finn, I think this would be qualified as a breaking and entering."<p>

"Ulf no it would not be, Viv gave me a key to come here anytime I felt like it." Ulf looked around the kitchen uneasily making sure that Gabriel and Vivian weren't going to pop out from anywhere and hassle them.

"Oh, right, because when she gave you that key she was planning on you coming in here just to steal her chocolate chip cookies." Finn gave Ulf a cocky smile and replied with a,

"Heck yeah she did, I bet we can also get away with stealing some of Gabriel's apples and his motorcycle."

"Um… No, also there is no we, there is only you, I'm only here to make sure that you don't do something stupid, also if you do steal Gabriel's Harley, we both know that you won't live to see the next day, also there is a flaw in your 'perfect' scenario, there is about three feet of snow outside, how are you planning on stealing it when it took us literally almost an hour to walk here, when it normally takes four minutes to get here?"

"That is a very good question, though what's an even better question is how and the heck did Gabriel here? When he drove his motorcycle to Maryland and back."

"Maybe he got back before the storm started to hit, that would explain why he's here and his motorcycle as well."

* * *

><p>Vivian woke up to silent arguing, she turned away from Gabriel and gently pulled out of his grasp to see the time on the digital clock, it read it to be ten thirty in the morning, she silently left the room and walked to the kitchen where the argument appeared to be coming from and getting louder. Once she was in the kitchen she stopped to see Finn rummaging through the cabinets, most likely looking for food to eat no doubt, she heard Finn telling Ulf that he was going to steal Gabriel's bike and then Ulf replying with something along the lines of you have a major death wish don't you.<p>

"Will you two shut the hell up. Gabriel and I are trying to sleep. If the both of you are going to be here then go to the den and watch the television or play the X-box, just be quiet." With those words Vivian turned back around and walked back to her and Gabriel's room, once there she got back in bed and snuggled against the still sleeping Gabriel, unconsciously Gabriel pulled her closer to his chest. The minute she closed her eyes she instantly fell asleep.

**AN: I hope this is fantastic for you, but, I'm trying to keep them in as much character as I can. Well I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Pregnancy Talk

**Disclaimer: Blood and Chocolate does not belong to me, it belongs to Annette Curtis Klause.**

The Following

Chapter two: Pregnancy Talk

Esmé Gandillon lay in the lawn chair her eyes closed in contemplation, so many things had happened since her now deceased mate was killed in a fire, but the most important thing that happened was Vivian finding love with Gabriel. They fitted each other to a T. Gabriel was really attentive to his mate as well as Vivian with him. Though the pressure of being Queen Bitch had to be hard on Vivian for she was only the age of seventeen, she was still in school which made it harder but she has Gabriel with her, which makes it easier to deal with.

Esmé was disrupted of her thoughts when her lover slash mate Tomas entered their bedroom, he had a place of steak that was cooked rare, he handed it to her, she tasted it and about moaned aloud in ecstasy, it was absolutely succulent.

"This is very delicious, I absolutely love it." Tomas couldn't help the smile that came upon his face when Esmé complimented him on his cooking skills.

"Why thank you." Esmé just smiled a seductive smile at him and got up from the chair she sat in. Just as they were about to bring their lips to one another they were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Esmé questioned from where she stood.

"It's Persia," a gravely elderly voice replied. Esmé walked over to the door opening it letting the elderly woman in.

"Aunt Persia what is it?" The elderly woman took a seat on the king sized bed in the room.

"I've had a sort of vision from the future, I just have to warn you and everyone else to keep your eyes and ears open, this is all I have come to tell you." With those words Aunt Persia got up from the bed and walked out of the room of Tomas and Esmé.

* * *

><p>"Finn was playing Call of Duty on Gabriel's X-box, he was totally wiping the floor with Ulf, just as he finished his epic fight he had a strange feeling that someone was watching him, turning around to where he felt the prying eyes he saw Gabriel in the kitchen sitting on the counter watching them play while eating an apple.<p>

"Hey Gabe my Alpha, where's Viv at?" Finn asked looking around to see if Vivian was in the kitchen with him.

"Shower." Gabriel hopped off of the counter and walked to the den, tossing the now finished core of his apple in the trash. He walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Ulf.

"Hello Gabriel." Ulf said in greeting.

"Little brother." Gabriel replied while watching them play their epic game of Call of Duty with amusement in his eyes. Just as Gabriel was about to say something he felt warm soft arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. He looked behind him and met the beautiful green eyes of his mate.

"Hey babe, care to join me on the couch?"

"I don't want to, actually there's something I want to talk to you about in private." Vivian voiced kissing him on the cheek. Gabriel stood up and followed her back to their room. Once there he shut the door and turned around to look into the worried eyes of his mate.

"I called my mother and we were talking and then she told me that Aunt Persia came to her and Tomas's room and had told them 'to keep their eyes and ears open.' Gabe I'm worried what if we're in danger once more? We can't keep moving from place to place, I'd like to have a permanent home." Gabriel grabbed Vivian's arm pulling her towards him and enveloping her in his arms.

"If we're in danger again then we'll deal with it how we need to when the time has come. I know you don't like moving from place to place, neither do I, I would like to have a permanent place to stay as well, but just remember that it is for the pack." As Gabe held Vivian tighter in his arms he felt the tenseness that was in her body.

"Vivian what is it, what else is on your mind?" Vivian looked up into the blue eyes of her soul mate, she was hesitant to tell him what was bothering her what was on her mind, but as her mate and Alpha he had a right to know, so she asked him a question.

"Gabriel have you ever thought about having children?"

"Um… Well yes I have, only with you of course, why do you ask?" Ignoring his question Vivian pondered his answer, she was never one to want children of her own or even take care of any, but recently since she'd been with Gabe she was really starting to yearn for some of her own, her and Gabriel's children. "Vivian babe are you pregnant?" Vivian couldn't help but smile when she saw the look of hope and want in Gabriel's eyes, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips which he responded to with enthusiasm,

"I love you Gabe."

"I love you as well but you haven't answered my question. Are you pregnant?" Vivian sighed silently and looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of Gabriel. His eyes held so much hope and in that moment she knew that he wants her to say yes, he wants her to be pregnant, he wants her to be a mother and he wants to be a father."

"No Gabe, I'm not. I wish I was though, I can't wait till the day that I carry your child within me, but even though I want to be pregnant, I would also like to finish school as well. I hope you understand that.

"Oh babe, I understand, I just was truly hoping you would have said that yes you are pregnant." Vivian couldn't help but feel a little upset because when she said she was not she saw the spark die in Gabriel's eyes and be filled with sorrow.

"Though if it does happen before I finish school I wouldn't be adverse to it, I just don't want the pregnancy to be unintentional during the time span, so I'm saying if it happens it happens. Don't get any bright ideas either." Vivian said standing on her tip toes once more and kissing Gabriel, he pulled her closer to his body. After about a couple of minutes he decided to let go of her lips.

"Oh babe, I won't get any bright ideas, I'll get wonderful ideas. I can't wait till you are full with my child, I am looking forward to your pregnancy the glow you will have during the time allotted, your hunger cravings and even your mood swings that will be unworldly, and most importantly I can't wait till you give birth to my child when we do finally conceive.

Vivian looked into his eyes and could see the fire burning in them; she loved that desire that showed upon his face to have a child. She knew he would wait but she also wouldn't put it past him to find a loophole in her conditions either and have her impregnated before the school year ends. She just decided to change the subject at hand, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of their room and to the kitchen, Gabe grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up sitting her atop the counter top.

"Gabriel, what do you want for your birthday?" She immediately regretted the question once she asked for a sly smirk came upon his handsome face almost immediately.

"I only want you and a baby together with you."

"I can give you me obviously, but I can't give you a baby in two days."

"Whoa back the popsicles up; did I just hear the word baby and it not being used as an endearment either?" Finn questioned from the den.

"Shut up Finn, he'll get his baby with me, just not in the time that he'd like."

"If you say so, I wouldn't be surprised if he's already knocked you up." Vivian's reply to what Finn said was grabbing and throwing the nearest item she could get her hands on at his head, which just happened to be a heavy hardback dictionary. Sighing to herself loudly she decided to answer Finn back.

"Fine, if it will shut you up, even though I know I'm not, come on Gabe let's walk through the blizzard to the inn. Vivian grabbed Gabriel's hand pulling him out the door with her but not before grabbing their coats, hats, scarves, and gloves and donning them.

**AN: Here is the Following chapter two. What do you think Aunt Persia meant? Is Vivian pregnant? What do you think might happen next, duh duh duh!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please R&R!**

**~ItaSaku1**


	4. Stalker and Results

**Disclaimer: Blood and Chocolate does not belong to me, it belongs to Annette Curtis Klause.**

The Following

Chapter three: Stalker and Results

"Vivian dear what is it?" Aunt Persia asked the moment that Vivian walked in the inn with Gabriel not far behind her.

"I'd like you to check if I am pregnant, but I know I'm not." Vivian replied while walking up to Aunt Persia. Once Vivian answered Aunt Persia's question she saw her look over at Gabriel to see what he thought. Gabriel looked into Aunt Persia's eyes, eyes that were full of wisdom.

"Finn overheard us talking about having children and is now convinced that she is pregnant, so to prove him wrong she agreed to find out if she is pregnant." Aunt Persia just nodded and looked over to Vivian's gaze.

"Okay, follow me," Aunt Persia said walking to her room, "What will you do if it turns out you are pregnant, I mean education wise?" Walking into her room and shutting the door after Gabriel and Vivian were in she turned to look at them, waiting for Vivian's answer.

"Well if it turns out that I am, I will still further my education; I'll go to school even if I'm pregnant. I do plan to keep the pup. But like I said before I know I'm not pregnant. So that question doesn't matter." Aunt Persia nodded her head and looked at Gabriel.

"As pack leader Gabriel, what will you do if she's pregnant? It'd be too dangerous to not be with her at all times, because other loup garou, the rogue ones will know and come after her." Vivian looked towards Gabriel when Aunt Persia questioned her concern. Gabriel's face was full of worry and concern.

"Well Ulf will be able to watch her during the school day; I can keep an eye on her when she's not in school. If I'm gone I'll take her with me as long as it's safe for her to come, if not then you or Esmé can keep an eye on her."

"And I get no say in this; I can protect myself you know." Vivian voiced full of anger, she hated that Gabriel always tried to protect her when he needn't too. Even if he thought he should.

"Baby you have to understand this is the precautions that will be taken if and when you're pregnant; you have to understand how much danger you'll be in when you do conceive." Vivian looked at Gabriel's serious face and was debating whether to ignore what he said or just leave.

"Arg, Gabriel you're being such a dumb ass, leave me alone." Turning around and opening the door she walked out of the room ignoring Gabriel's calls of come back and what about the pregnancy exam? She then walked out of the inn. She stopped on the snow covered walkway and was debating whether or not to go back to her and Gabe's place where she would possibly be questioned by the boys if they were still there or just walk through the forest. She decided to take the walk, as she was walking there she had trouble because the snow was so deep that it literally came up to her knees. Once she finally made it into the forest she sighed, she was able to walk through the forest at a faster pace because all the snow was maybe six inches deep. She was taking in the scenery and she liked what she saw, it was like a winter wonderland, there was snow on the tops of the trees with icicles dangling from the branches and the way the sun hit it made rainbows around the area, it was just dazzling, Vivian walked to the river and looked in it, it was absolutely breathtaking it was nice and quiet, she closed her eyes and spread her arms out and started spinning in a circle, leaning her head back and laughing, Vivian couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

Once done she decided to head back when out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure by a tree. Turning her head fully to look in the direction she didn't see anything. She expanded her senses just to make sure she wasn't imagining it. Everything was quiet in the woods, but then she heard it, it was someone breathing, breathing really hard, Vivian continued walking back to the inn but she kept her hearing on the thing in the forest, once she was no longer in the forest, she stepped in her previous foot steps to get to the inn faster. She walked in the inn looking around the waiting area to make sure Gabriel was not there. Though he appeared to be, he looked up with relief on his face when he saw her, but it turned to one of worry and concern rather quickly. Vivian inwordly groaned, she must have fear on her face, Gabriel walked over to her, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him, he then proceeded to walk down a hallway that led to his office, he pulled her in.

"Vivian what happened?"

"Gabriel, nothing has happened." Wrapping her arms around her muscular mate she pulled herself to him and buried her head in his chest hoping to distract him.

"You're not going to distract me babe. Tell me what happened." Ignoring his question Vivian looked into his blazing blue eyes and leaned up and kissed him, he replied back passionately.

"I love you Gabriel, I love you so much." Vivian whispered against his lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her closer to him, Gabriel brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. He put his hands to her head and pulled her closer to him; he then pretty much devoured her.

"Sweet moon, I love you too, but stop distracting me," he said in between kisses. Gabriel pulled his face away from hers and looked into Vivian's green eyes panting slightly, her doing the same. Vivian slowly brought her legs down from Gabriel's waist.

"Fine I'll stop distracting you," Vivian leaned against Gabriel's chest wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, she looked into his eyes, "I was in the forest just walking and trying to calm down from earlier when I saw something out of my peripheral vision, I turned around to look to see what it was but it was gone, I could hear it though. Gabriel whatever it was followed me back; once I was out of the forest it was gone."

Gabriel listened to his beautiful mate recollect what happened. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not good, did it know you knew it was following you?"

"I don't believe so. Gabriel what are we going to do if it starts interfering with what we do?" Gabriel tightened his arms around Vivian before replying.

"If it starts interfering then we'll have to confront it, right now let's forget about it, I would really like you to have Aunt Persia check if you're pregnant."

"Fine, if it matters that much to you I'll go, but I'll go without you, I want to do this myself." With those words Vivian left Gabriel's arms and went to go see Aunt Persia after she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Gabriel was walking through the woods, he knew he told Vivian to forget about the being that was following her but that was so she wouldn't get worried, he followed Vivian's foot prints that were left in the snow to see where she went. Once he was done he proceeded to walk back to the Inn, as he was almost back to it, he stopped because he sensed something, closing his eyes he expanded his hearing and he heard someone or something running. This being wasn't supposed to be here.

"Not good." Gabriel voiced out loud to himself. He continued onto walking back to the Inn, when he entered the doors through the Inn he spotted Esmé at the register.

"Gabe is Vivian really getting checked out by Aunt Persia to see if she's pregnant?" Hesitating to answer his mother-in-laws question he thought about lying but decided against it because he's the Alpha, the pack leader and he doesn't need to fear his mate's mother.

"She is."

"Really, this is so exciting, do you want pups?" Esmé questioned.

"I would love pups, but it doesn't matter what I want, it matters what Vivian wants."

"Really that's so sweet, but you can't have my daughter holding you back, you're the Alpha, you can order her to have pups with you." Esmé stated, even though she was right it didn't mean that Gabriel believed in what Esmé said, so he voiced it.

"Esmé just because I'm Alpha and can pull rank over Vivian doesn't mean I will. No man has a right to force his mate into having pups if they're not ready, I won't condone it, I may beg to have pups with Vivian but I won't force her into doing something if she's not ready."

"Gabriel, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm truly really sor-." Esmé didn't get to finish what she was going to say because Vivian walked into the room. Her eyes searched to room and they landed on Gabriel's, she walked over to him.

"So what is the news babe? Are you pregnant?" Vivian couldn't help but see the joy in Gabriel's eyes when he asked the question.

"Gabriel I know you want pups so much, but I'm not pregnant." Gabriel's smile dropped off of his face.

"It's okay baby. When you're ready we will try, but at the moment I guess I'll try to search for a loophole in your wishes." Gabriel said kissing Vivian on the forehead, he turned around and walked out of the Inn, no doubt going to the cabin.

"Vivian he's make a wonderful father, you've known that since you first met him, baby why don't you at least have one pup sooner then you plan?"

"Mom, I know he'd make a wonderful father but I'm still in school and there's so much discrimination in my new school, I couldn't handle the gossip, and you know as I that Gabe would hate the gossip that would start about me. Also if Gabe really wants kids he can just pull rank on me."

"Vivian he loves you way too much, he said himself that and I quote 'just because I'm Alpha and can pull rank over Vivian doesn't mean I will. No man has a right to force his mate into having pups if they're not ready, I won't condone it, I may beg to have pups with Vivian but I won't force her into doing something if she's not ready.' Don't you see Vivian he's not going to pull rank on you; he loves you so much that he puts your needs before his Vivian, just think about it for a bit." Vivian looked into her mother's eyes and could see the sincerity in them.

"I'll think about it. I'm going to go find Gabriel." Vivian turned around not letting her mother reply back and walked out of the Inn in search of her twenty-four year mate.

**AN: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I've been extremely busy.**

**Sarah: Here is the next chapter; I know how much you have waited for it.**

**Tangelo1: The reason she is sleeping with Gabriel is because in order to fully except the title of Queen bitch she has to mate the Alpha, if she doesn't any other female can come and try to fight her for him, though It's very high that Gabriel will not except anyone else, but the pack would have caused quite a stir if she didn't mate with him**

**shl: So in love with your name. Well now you know if she's pregnant or not.**

**Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura: I have to apologize for not publishing it when I told you that. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

**The next chapter will be published sooner than the last one, I'm working on it now.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to shl**_

**ItaSaku1**


	5. The Message

**Disclaimer: Blood and Chocolate does not belong to me, it belongs to Annette Curtis Klause.**

The Following

Chapter four: The Message

Gabriel was in his and Vivian's cabin going through the cabinets to see what food was in there, he found what he needed to make dinner for him and Vivian; he pulled out a box of shells pasta and a box of instant rice, he put them on the counter and then walked to the stove he opened the cabinet above it and pulled out cubed chicken broth, he slid the broth down the counter towards the rice and shell pasta, he then went towards the freezer and opened it to see what was in it meat wise. He pulled out a package of raw chicken and beef and put them on the counter, he shut the freezer and walked over to the pantry, he opened it and scanned through the soups, he found what he wanted, he pulled out two cans of cream of mushroom soup.

He walked over to the stove and set the soup beside it, he then walked to another cabinet and pulled out a cooking pot, he filled it half full of water put it on the stove and turned the stove top on to eight and put both the chicken and beef in it and waited till it was cooked to rare, once done with the meat he took out a strainer and poured the meat in it, he filled the pan with water once more and poured the rice and shell pasta right in it, he put it back on the stove and turned the burner down to six, he went back to the sink and took the meat out of the strainer and put it on the cutting board that he had gotten out the moment he walked in his and Vivian's home, he opened a drawer and pulled out a cutting knife and walked back to the meat and diced it up into cubes, one that was done he poured them in the rice and shell pasta, he stirred the meats, rice and pasta for a bit then opened the cans of cream of mushroom soup and poured the contents into the pan of meats, pasta, and rice, he stirred some more and then went to his refrigerator and pulled out a gallon of two percent milk.

Gabe filled up the two now empty cans of the cream of mushroom soup with the milk and then poured it in the pot, he then added the cubed chicken broth right in it, he stirred until the soup was creamy and the broth turned into a liquid form, he then took some black pepper off of the stove top and sprinkled a little bit in it and then stirred it to even it out, once he was satisfied with his work he put the lid on the pot and shut the burner off, he pushed the pot to the back burner and turned the burner on low, after he was done with all that he cleaned up his mess and washed his hands then went to go sit down at the table pondering on what Vivian told him about not wanting to be pregnant in school, he was thinking of the rules and regulations she gave him, he was leaning back in his chair with his legs propped up on the table, when suddenly the most amazing thing happened, he had a big smile on his face that almost looked evil with his blazing blue eyes, it was in this state that Vivian found him in when she walked in her and Gabe's dining area.

"Hey baby, dinner's ready, I fixed one of your favorites." Gabriel stood up from the position he was in and walked over to his mate and wrapped his arms around her waist and holding her to him protectively.

"Mmm, smells delicious, thanks for fixing dinner Gabe." Vivian leaned up to Gabriel and gave him a kiss on his cheek, she left her lovers embrace and walked to the stove, she grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard above the stove and put some of the soup into a bowl and she fixed some for Gabriel and herself, she brought the bowls over to the table and set down beside her now sitting man.

"Vivian I was wondering, when you were in the forest earlier today could you tell whether the being that was following you was another loup Garou or a human?" Vivian stopped eating her food and looked over at Gabe.

"Honestly Gabriel I can't answer that question, I didn't see because it moved really fast and I was trying to make it known that I didn't spot it, or knowledge that it was stalking me. Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to make sure that we're not in another loup-garou pack territory or that there's a rogue on the loose, I want to protect you and make sure nothing terrible happens to you, I love you so much Vivian."

"I love you too, Gabriel!"

Aiden Teague was lost in thought, lots of things had happened to him in the past year like finding out that his now ex-girlfriend was a supernatural being, a loup-garou, a werewolf, after discovering that Vivian was a werewolf he feared her, he told his friends that she was a possessive person and she didn't want them to hang out with him because she was jealous, but in reality none of that happened, he was just afraid for their safety. But the biggest regret that he had was when he shot Vivian with a silver bullet, but he didn't mean to, he was meaning to shoot the leader, that Gabriel dude, but he didn't get a chance to shoot Gabriel because Vivian jumped in front of the leader thus protecting him, she once told him that Gabriel was a jerk and she couldn't stand him, but yet she willingly sacrificed herself for him, even then she loved Gabriel, even if it was subconsciously. So Aiden Teague shot and killed Vivian Gandillon, or well that's what he thinks, he has no clue whether she's dead or alive because by request of Vivian after he shot her and she lay dying on the forest floor before him, he was let go and aloud to go home, but not without threats of being harmed by Gabriel if he tells anyone about the werewolves, so in all honesty he has no idea if Vivian is dead or alive, but the teenage boy believed that she was dead, killed by none other than himself.

Aiden lay in his bed with tears streaming silently down his face. He looked over at the clock on his wall, it read to be seven-thirty PM, he sighed quietly and stood up wiping he tears from his eyes and the ones running down his face. He walked out of the room and to the front door, he pulled on his converse and grabbed his car keys off the hook that was hanging by the door, he ran to his yellow vehicle got in and started it, he put on his seatbelt and drove off, he was heading to Mama Lucia's Pizza to hang out with two of his friends, Bingo and Jem, and also his girlfriend Kelly, they were having a mourning of sorts for there now deceased friend Peter Quincy, he had been dead nearly a year now, he was killed by that red-headed bitch Astrid, who happened to be part of Gabriel's pack, but Astrid was now dead, she was killed right in front him, her neck was snapped by none other than Gabriel. Aiden stopped his vehicle, put it in park, turned off the ignition and got out locking the doors behind him, he walked over to the Pizza place, he looked around the room and spotted Bingo, Jem, and Kelly sitting at a booth with a Pizza there. Kelly smiled when she saw him, he put on a fake smile, in all honesty he has no idea why he's with her, when he doesn't like her that way, and he feels like she's a little sister to him. Kelly stood up and rushed over to him embracing him in a hug, she then looked at him and gave him an open mouthed kiss, like always he responded back to her kisses.

"That's enough you two, get over here." Bingo said with annoyance in her voice, Aiden looked over at her and noticed the annoyance on her face, Bingo really didn't like Kelly, in fact she despised her, she'd go out of her way to ignore her at times, she pretended to like Kelly, but Aiden knew the truth, Bingo hated Kelly and Jem feels the exact same way. Aiden and Kelly walked over to the booth where Bingo and Jem were at, they sat across the both of them and grabbed a couple of slices of Pizza, the four of them stayed silent and mourned the loss of their good friend Peter Quincy, who was taken from them so young, who was murdered by a blood lusting Loup Garou, but only Aiden knew that.

Deep in the Green Mountain National Forest a man with hair as white as newly fallen snow sat upon a snow covered tree branch, he had a pair of binoculars hanging around his neck, his head lay rested on the back of the tree trunk, his blazing orange eyes were alert, keeping an eye on the forest below him or better yet keeping an eye on the creature that lay sleeping on the forest floor fifteen feet in front of the tree he rested upon, the creature was once a good friend of his, but he became so evil that his features had changed, after all the greed and murder that happened to his friend he turned into a creature of darkness and went past the point of no return. Now he had no choice but to become the hunter and hunt the creature that has now become his prey. His former friend. A stirring in the clearing below brought his attention to his former friend, he was waking up from his slumber, the man with white hair and blazing orang eyes silently stood up from his spot on the tree and silently walked to the other side so he wouldn't be spotted if the creature decided to look up and spot the man. Once the man was positive the creature was gone he went back to the other side of the tree and climbed down it, he proceeded to follow him until he came to a stop, the creature was outside of a cabin by the Inn that belonged to two young folk. The creature looked into the window of the cabin and his hands curled into fists.

The creature turned away from the cabin and walked over to what appeared to be the garage, he brought his hand up to the glass of the window and appeared to be writing something on it with his protruding claws, once he was done with that he turned around angrily and stomped back into the forest, going the opposite way he came, once the man was positive the creature was gone he himself went up to the cabin and looked in the window, what he saw made the man wonder what the creature was up to.

For there in the room of the window he saw a man with Shaggy Black hair and blazing blue eyes do full of love, his arms wrapped around a beautiful woman with golden hair and green eyes, her back was against the man's chest and she looked up into his eyes and brought her face up to his and captured his lips in her mouth. The love in her face showed very clearly, the question that came to the man's mind though was why the creature was angry when he saw the couple. Turning away from the window the man went over to the garage curious to know what was written on its window, when he got there and read it he was confused and shocked, for written on the window was a message, no doubt in his mind was it written for the female, it said:

_You belong to me Vivian Gandillon,_

_I will come for you._

_I will make you mine._

The man wiped the message off, he didn't want the poor girl to be frightened, he turned around and walked back to the cabin window, the man and the woman were now positioned on a couch wrapped around one another whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

As the man turned around to head back in the forest he glanced at the window and saw the man's eyes staring right at him. The man gave a slight nod to the white haired man, letting him know that he didn't knowledge his as a threat, which meant he was very aware of the creature being here, the white haired man gave a nod of his head and a slight wave of his hand. He turned away from the cabin and decided to head towards the Inn to check himself in, he really wanted to talk with the black haired man and no doubt the man would want answers.

**AN: Here is the next chapter my dears, Check out my Halloween Blood and Chocolate, It's called: A Halloween to remember. **

**shl: Thanks for the review, I hope this chapter is up to your standards!**

**Kunoichi Sakura Uchiha: Glad you loved the chapter!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to the most amazing ItaSaku fanfic writer: Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura.**_

**ItaSaku1**


	6. Le Gasp

**Disclaimer: Blood and Chocolate does not belong to me, it belongs to Annette Curtis Klause.**

* * *

><p>The Following<p>

Chapter five: Le gasp

Gabriel lay in his and Vivian's bed with his beautiful mate lying against him sleeping soundlessly, his arms were wrapped around her, pulling her protectively against him, he looked down at her with eyes full of love, earlier he saw two someone's walk past the window and his thoughts were consumed with why, he distracted Vivian from noticing but she's smart she'll find out eventually.

Vivian had fallen asleep on the couch and Gabriel had undressed her and put her in her nightclothes and lay her down upon their full size bed. He looked down at his beautiful mate with a smile on his face, he grabbed the clock on his bedside and set the alarm on it for six AM, so that Vivian would be up in time for school the following day, he turned to look at Vivian and gently placed a kiss upon her forehead and then went to sleep as well.

Gabriel's dreams consisted of his deepest desire, which was to become a father, oh how he wants so bad to be one, he'll have a child that will call him dada and Vivian mama, it'll be half him, half her, both of theirs, in his dream he had a little girl with golden hair like her mother and blue eyes like his, they called her Sydney. Sydney Elizabeth, she was the most beautiful child, but that was because she was part of him and part of Vivian.

Gabriel woke up to the alarm going off beside him, he reached out grabbed it and shut it off; he turned to look at his mate who was slowly waking up from her peaceful slumber. He leaned over her and planted gentle kisses upon her face, helping her to wake up faster. Once Vivian was fully away she looked up in Gabriel's eyes, she leaned up to him and kissed him on the lips which he replied back passionately.

"G' Morning Gabriel." Vivian said to him once their shared kiss was over.

"Good morning to you as well babe. I hope you'll have a good day at school." Gabriel said kissing her on the forehead before getting up and out of the bed; he winked at her before leaving the bedroom.

Vivian got up out of the bed and walked to the closet, she opened it and scanned the contents of hers and Gabriel's clothes, she pulled out a little black dress and grabbed a set of lacy black undergarments, she then walked to the bathroom and proceeded to undress and step in the shower, she turned the water on and played around with the temperature until it felt just right. She grabbed her bath and body works shampoo -which was pink sugarplum- and poured a small amount in her hand and lathered it in her hair, once she was done with that she grabbed the sponge and poured body wash on it –which was winter candy apple scented- and cleaned her body. She then rinsed her hair out and washed her body off, after that she put shaving cream on her legs and shaved them, and she then shaved under her arms, after she was done with the shaving she rinsed her legs off.

She shut the water off and opened the shower curtain, reached out and grabbed the fluffy lavender towel -off the rack that was hanging on the wall- and wrapped it around her wet body drying herself off. Once she was completely dry she proceeded to don her undergarments and the little black dress, she walked out of the bathroom after that and into her and Gabe's room, she walked over to the dresser and picked up the brush that lay upon it, she then started to brush her hair until it shined like the sunlight. Once done with brushing her hair she grabbed the gold heart necklace –that Gabriel gave her- and put it on. She walked out of the room after her morning dressing ritual was done and entered the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen she saw Gabe at the stove cooking, walking up to him she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, she put her face against his back inhaling his scent as she did.

"Gabriel you know you don't have to make me breakfast, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." Gabriel turned around in Vivian's arms facing her; he leaned down and caught her mouth in an open mouth kiss.

"I know, but I like cooking for you." Gabriel turned back around to the food. "Why don't you sit down baby, breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Okay I will." Vivian walked over to the table and sat down in the cherry oak chair. She sat at the table for about fifteen minutes just watching her mate cook, watching the way his muscles moved underneath his tight white shirt as he stirred what was in the pan. A couple of minutes later he stopped what he was doing, shut off the burner and dished the food out on black glass plates. He then grabbed the plates of food and walked over to her. As he came closer she saw what he had fixed them for breakfast, a breakfast burrito. She grabbed both the plates from him and sat one down in front of her and the other beside her. She took a bite of her burrito and almost moaned aloud at the deliciousness of it, the burrito was full of eggs, bacon, sausage, onions, red peppers, green peppers, cheese, black pepper, and mushrooms. "This is delicious Gabe, I love it. Thank you."

"I'm glad and you're welcome. Is there anything you would like to drink?" Vivian thought about it a bit before answering him.

"Yes. I would love to have some apple juice." Gabriel nodded his head in acknowledgement and went to fix his mate a glass of apple juice. "Thank you Gabriel." Vivian said once he handed her the glass of juice. He sat down beside her where his own plate of food was. She leaned over towards him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You're welcome baby, now finish eating up, you have school today." Vivian continued to eat her meal, Gabriel doing the same beside her, once she was finished eating her meal she turned in her chair to face Gabriel.

"I was thinking, since today is your birthday and all, when I get home from school we should celebrate it. No no's either Gabriel, you're now officially twenty-five and you're going to celebrate, you need to loosen up and stop being so uptight." Gabriel sat there staring at his bossy mate, one of his eyebrows rose when she called him uptight.

"Is that so? Well then instead of just waiting until you get off school how about I pick you up during your lunch break? After all you do have the choice of having an off campus lunch." Pulling his mate towards him and onto his lap Gabriel proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

"I'd love that Gabe." Gabriel pulled away from Vivian which earned him a small whimper from her. He was about to say something when the door on the cabin just suddenly flew open, Greg and Finn tumbled on with an angry Lucien behind them, he looked like he was about to murder the boys, he had an angry look in his eyes which had turned a reddish in color, Lucien was stumbling about trying to get to the boys, he was swinging his fists at them in no doubt a drunken rage.

"Lucien that is enough. You're drunk, calm down." Gabriel said calmly going into Alpha mode; he jumped up from his spot at the table and went over to Lucien. Lucien took a swing at Gabriel, but with Gabriel being sober and with his fast loup-garou reflexes Gabe caught Lucien's fist in his hands, that enraged Lucien so he used his other hand and tried to punch Gabriel, but Gabriel caught his other fist as well. Lucien yanked his hands away from Gabriel causing the Alpha to stumble. The drunken loup-garou turned around to leave, but what Greg or Finn weren't expecting to happen happened. Sort of. Lucien turned around fast and charged towards Gabriel trying to take him out unexpectedly. But Gabriel being the awesome Alpha he is expected it, he blocked the punch that was thrown at him, he turned around surveying him home, looking for a place where he could fight Lucien without actually harming him, after all he has absolutely no desire to rid his pack of a member. As he was surveying his home he didn't expect what happened next, as he turned back around to look at Lucien what he saw enraged him beyond control. Lucien had grabbed the knife off of the counter top -that he used for breakfast- and had it against Vivian's throat.

**AN: Here is the next chapter my dear readers. It's a bit shorter than usual but hey it's an update, and I know for one you Sydney-Chan have been waiting for it forever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tangelo1: You my best friend, have some left over Christmas presents at my house that I forgot to give to you. You'll just have to find out yourself if there will be an epic cat fight over Gabe. The white haired guy is not a threat…. I think. The white haired guy didn't write that on the window, the being who he's hunting did. Again you'll have to wait and see if there's going to be a catfight, sucks to be you ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura: Aww, I'm glad I made you blush. You're welcome. I just bet you love the ending, don't cha? :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time my faithful readers!<strong>

**~ItaSaku1**


End file.
